User talk:Swampert rox
Talk page archives: 1 Hello! I am the main administrator on this wiki, and come online every day or two. If you have any questions or problems, from an error with the templates, images, or pages to a vandal changing content, feel free to message me! --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 01:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Please make sure to place messages about separate topics under separate headers and sign your comments. Achievements Leaderboards are separate for individual wikis. See here. Ausir(talk) 10:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for volunteering to participate in the expanding test phase of Wiki Achievements. I just activated them and made the required blog post announcement, but feel free to spread the word elsewhere on the wiki. The Wiki Leaderboard link will automatically be added to the navigation sidebar any minute now. If you want, you can customize the names and images of the achievements at . Detailed instructions are on the right column of the page. If you have any questions or issues, let me know. Keep up the great work! JoePlay (talk) 21:04, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::As the blog post announcement says, the reason achievements are not retroactive is "Everyone will start the game together once the Awards go live so that no one has an advantage or disadvantage when it comes to collecting badges." JoePlay (talk) 04:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) The Sandbox page RandomguY here. I noticed that you have undeleted the Sandbox page. There's already one at Plants vs Zombies WIki:Sandbox or wherever, so it's redundant. Hence, delete. Why have you undeleted it? (Reply to RandomguY's talk page, please.) Hi I got a question. If theres a catapult zombie when all of the plants in its lane are cleared except for a hypno shroom and a zombie eats it. does the Catapult zombie lobs basketballs at the hypnotised zombie? All that the Catapult Zombie lobs at is your back row, as far as I know.... Gerbung 15:17, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ???????? when you say avatar do you mean like the picture??haosbrawler 20:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) haosbrawler loves video games Collaborator Achievement Trying to get that Collaborater achievement.... JSquish 00:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I can;t REGISTR!!! when ever I try to register, it says that I can not be registered at this time. 03:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Vandal? Unless I'm missing something, at least some of 's recent edits are vandalsim. For instance, they added to Gallery of Zombies, "155 New Zombies Aren't shown in-game in the Suburban Almanac, but shown in episode series and comics.". And their new article Thwack Totem is mostly a copy/paste from http://www.mariowiki.com/Thwack_Totem. Anyhow, thanks for your time. --31stCenturyMatt 20:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Your friend from that place Your Salamence and Metagross, along with my Empoleon and Zapdos, rocked the Battle Tower. We must do that again, only you need to charge your system. Now that you know I am who I say I am, down to business. First, my adminship. When can I get that? (Yes, power is awesome. I must have more of it.) I'm going to go through... basically every article here and try to find stuff I can add and edit. After that, I'll probably go into deep hiding whilst I compile the walkthrough. I must say, this appears to be very successful. I was doubtful, but wow. Just freaking wow. BTW, my iPod's Safari app just crapped out as soon as I got home. Just my luck. Happy zombie-redeadifying! Thwack totem What is the thwack totem? It's from Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, is it really in PvZ? I'm confused. 23:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Fixed Vandalism I fixed vandalism on Gallery of Zombies. adaim how do you become a adaim?????????????? Avatar Is your avatar from instructibles?? 00:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) New Account I created a new account, but my old ip-address account page is still there. I don't want to get rid of it, so I moved it to my new page, but I thought that they were supposed to connect automatically. What do you suggest? Wizard of Wiki 00:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Sign Up Swampert, I don't have email, can I still log in? And also, if you're not logged in can you have a name?Shadythecat 17:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ??? Is there any way I could get my points, because I edited pages as an Unregistered Contributor/Kae, then logged in and changed my user to Shadythecat. Is there any way I could get the points from my old account?Shadythecat 17:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Pages Hey, I think some players out there (including me) have some user-created plants and zombies. How if we create a fanon page to accomodate all those creations?JPMania 04:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that would be great!BBE 18:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted Sandbox again Sorry about the late response, but I left a note on the talk page :P --RandomguY 16:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin? I don't see him on the list of admins, who's User:Ari the Unprecedented and can he really lock Strategy Guide because it's a (from the edit history) "Work in progress by Ari the Unprecedented"? Thank you for your time. --31stCenturyMatt 10:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Badges I've created, edited, and categorized lots of pages, but this was before I created an account. Is it possible to transfer this to my current account from my ip address account? Wizard of Wiki 19:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know, the Brainiac Maniac badge is misspelled.Traincraz7 17:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Bubble farts?? A new page has showed up, called "bubble farts" that I believe should get deleted, as you probably assumedMeow Meow Meow-Shadythecat 01:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) NEW ZOMBIE!!!!!! I watched the 360 trailer for pvz and I saw a zombie holding a trash can that seemed to block peas from hitting the zombie. Looks interestingMeow Meow Meow-Shadythecat 16:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Armor Why did you delete the category Armor? Wizard of Wiki 21:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Change my name Hey can you change my name to Geonightman from Geonightman12. If you can, will I still have to login with Geonightman12 or will Geonightman work? Geonightman12 22:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Armor Can you restore the Category Armor? It should contain more than one page, and there doesn't seem to be any other reason to delete it. Wizard of Wiki 22:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Apology I wanted to let you know I was serious about helping with the wiki. I was not just adding pics for achivments. I admit putting the plants genders was rather foolish and stupid. I was just basing what I put in trivia based on other wikis that I have seen where they seem to just put other things. Sorry if I came off as a spammer as that was not my intention. Geonightman12 22:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Apology I added such pix as the new Explode-o Nut (as opposed to the seed packet), higher res ZomBotany pictures, I removed the starfruit from star page and put a star and added lots of other things such as the Dr. Zomboss attacks. The creator This achievement is not available at the moment at all. It will be given to creators of new wikis in the future when the achievement extension is activated by default for new wikis. Ausir(talk) 18:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :It won't be given to anyone on pre-existing wikis. Ausir(talk) 18:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ??????? What is the 0th edit?Meow Meow Meow-Shadythecat 17:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Strategy Hello there, I'm new to the wiki, and I have a question: Would it be a good idea to make a page for each level (1-1, 1-2, 1-3, ect.) and put a strategy for them? If it isn't a good idea, okay. Okay, I see. Would I be able to add some stuff to the strategys? Admin Hey, can I be admin?? Meow Meow Meow-Shadythecat 16:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I will do that!!!!!! Also, in Trivia sections, how do you get the little dot to move over to the side. How do you get all those boxes up on your user page that say what your favourite plants and zombies are? I didn't write that about the userboxes. I dont spell favorite with a "u". Meow Meow Meow-Shadythecat 20:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) New Zombie I saw that someone up a few comments mentioned a new zombie in a preview for the Xbox Live Arcade, and I just now found it in the game. It is indeed a zombie holding a trashcan but there is no Almanac entry for it. I found it on the Survival: Pool (Hard) game, towards the end of it. I just thought I should let you know because I don't know enough info on it to make a page for it, and I can't take a picture of it. WatchGrassGrow 07:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that. I have enough to make a page, but it won't be the most detailed, amazing page. WatchGrassGrow 16:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow, thank you so much o: But alright. I'll test a few things to make sure everything's 100% correct. WatchGrassGrow 19:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on it, my friend's getting the game, and she's trying to find her Capture Card so she can take pictures of lots of things. Worst comes to worst, I'll buy one since I need one anyway. WatchGrassGrow 16:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question, for Versus Mode there are Gravestones, but they have nothing at all in common with the Graves that are found in adventure. Should I make a new page for them or a new section on that page for them? Oh and is there a way to rename a page? I kinda think the Vs. Mode page should be Verses Mode. WatchGrassGrow 22:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure they're not. I'll check sometime later today though, I've been a bit busy. WatchGrassGrow 07:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Where did my achievements go? Where did they go? 20:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Remove Could I Please remove the ban message of my talk page Shayne444 21:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Age Hey swampert! Are you a kid (1-12), teen (13-19) or adult (20+) ? Also are you he or she? Blog Hey Swampert rox. I'm here to ask what is the "Blog" thing about? Please reply Archlight 101 00:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) hey Response to I, Zombie Hi! RandomguY said that I, Zombie level pages shall be deleted and he told me to ask you to delete them. Also, I have a new idea. I think combine all of them into one new page (just like the Strategy guide of Adventure mode) will be better than having one pages for each level. What is your opinion? We can have a discussion about it. Thanks!Hypno Boy 11:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, but I'm worried that the Strategy Guide page will be too long and we have just completed the guide to level 3.5.Hypno Boy 11:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I've noticed that someone have contiuned to create I, Zombie articles. Should we told the others to stop doing so? Hypno Boy 11:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Someone's Vandalising... The title says it all, after browse ring your page... Someone went to Vandalise Gallery of Plants and Ducky Tube Zombie please erase those plz, if not, I'll do it... Wait, I should be doing it already... Lol, I want to be an Administrator pls? I'm good. I won't vandal or blah blah blah... Plz? Sincerely, --Tee888 12:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Catergories How do I add pages to catergories? Zomex 04:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Strategy Guide I think that it is not nesscesary to make a Strategy Guide for minigames because every minigames article has a "strategy" subsection. Also, why everytime I create a new article, there will have something like on the top of the text?--Hypno Boy 10:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) So does level 5-5 count as a minigame? Also, how can I add a link to my signature? Should I simply add a link and type the name? --Hypno Boy 03:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Zomex Zomex was spamming on pretty much all the blog pages. I don' t know what to do about him.?Meow Meow Meow-[ Shadythecat ] 20:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Kim Kid34 Hi, i'm new to the wiki. Ive already added some new pics (check Zombatar, survival mode and balloon zombie). I've noticed someone(Kim Kid34) editing pages and random stuff, like saying crazy dave's nose is red and spikeweed is mud with spikes sticking out. Should his edits be deleted? :Yeah, this guy doesn't seem to be quite what we want, but he doesn't seem to be a vandal either. I have no idea what to tell him. Ideas?--RandomguY 00:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Help! First of all, I'm Hypno boy. I cannot edit any pages any more! Everytime I edit a page, it just show the title and I can't edit the text. Not even talk pages or blog post! However, after I logged out, I can edit anonymously, at least on this talk page. Is my account locked or something to do with my internet or computer. Please reply on my talk page. Help and thanks! Hi, nice profile. Shadythecat has been the target of at most three unregistered contributors' spamming on yaoyao9's talk page. You can see its history for details. I find it very, very likely that it was the same person who changed his IP twice. Anything we can do about this?--RandomguY 22:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey. yaoyao9 seems to be very.... violent on my talk page, and this is not appropriate wiki behavior. He has been cussing and threatening to kill me. Should we do something? [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 23:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Armours Restored Hi, I created Armours page who did make the old one? and who deleted it? WHAT DOES IT LOOKS LIKE? Knock knock Who's there Spammer. Spammer who? Spammer who won't go away and keeps editing all my talk page messages!!!!!! Hi. This is really annoying and is not a very good thing. An unregistered contributor keeps editing a bunch of talk pages and the frames me for it. I have blocked him (repeatedly), but he keeps changing his IP address. What to do, I don't know...[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 23:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with the community team at Wikia. All of our wikis are being changed to a new skin design over the next few weeks. I have gone ahead and started customizing the appearance of this wiki with the basic colors from your sapphire monaco skin. Please feel free to customize further, or upload a new logo, using the . Please let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 15:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin May I become an admin Shayne444 05:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Totally Nuts Can you help me edit the Totally Nuts page please... It's a disaster ! PvZ 12:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I, Zombie Currently deleting I, Zombie pages as I come across them. Please make a notice (I don't know how) and tell me you agree, or tell me to stop. --RandomguY 22:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Two things. One, where is the history button? Two, you know the talk page vandal who was framing Shadythecat, so to speak? I posted on the central wikia forum, and one of the staff members made a range block to hopefully stop him. However, this also banned Tee888. My question is, should we unblock him?--RandomguY 22:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Scratch the first part. I found it.--RandomguY 22:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Stuff How do you get those boxes that say 'favourite plant, or Survival:Endless stats' in your profile?' Thanks IGNATIUS 04:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I was able to get some of those templates. IGNATIUS 09:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Admin request. Also, if i become a bit more active on this wiki, could i become a Admin? IGNATIUS 09:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Damn, i accidently deleted the community stratigies in the survival mode page. Please use your magical Admin powers to make it all right! IGNATIUS 10:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Ok, thanks. A friend gave me a program called the cheat engine. ever heard? I dont use it, but i know how to use it. should i make a page for how to use it? plus i was going to put my own endless guide on the survival page. IGNATIUS 03:10, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Somehow deleted the pics for endless mode again. i wont be trying that again. where exactly is the undo button? IGNATIUS 10:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Ill just let you know that i dont cheat, so you cant label me. IGNATIUS 06:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Chimto Question Hi. Chimto has the "Devoted" acheivement, yet when I look at his contributions, the dates go from October 16 to October 18, which means he skipped a day. Ay reason for this?? [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 14:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yay, this message got me the 5,000 Lucky Edit badge! W00T! [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 14:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) IGNATIUS Hiya. Ignatius seems to not have a passion for good edits. He adds categories that aren't needed, makes bad edits. For instance, he added the category "Coffee bean" to the Fume-Shroom page. Please help. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 15:20, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Why has there have to be two different pages called Bloom and Doom seed co. and Bloom and Doom seed company? One doesnt even have any information on it! IGNATIUS 07:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Moderator review Do you think we should create some kind of mod review system for people who try to make good edits but fail? You know, for example we could make a mod review page where the "bad" people put the page that they want to edit, and what they want to do, and we review it to make sure it's good, and if it isn't, we can fix it and put it there? While this might not save work, the good part is that it keeps our wiki somewhat cleaner.--RandomguY 03:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Hi, i had 2 free periods today and i spent that time fixing grammer in the almanac info for the plants and zombies, and was able to get 4 badges. what i want to know, is there a trophy for 1000 edits, 100 pics, 250 catagorizations, 500 edits for plants, zombie pages and maybe there should be a badge for putting in videos. I also think its about time we change the featured article to somthing apart from the gatling-pea zombie IGNATIUS 08:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC) For the acheivements, yes, yes, no, yes, and yes, and it's not my job to edit the main page. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 14:54, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Strategy Category I noticed some users add some articles like Snow Pea, Snorkel Zombie and No Fungus Among Us in the Strategy Category. Are those articles really part of that category? --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 09:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I cannot edit I cannot edit regular pages again. --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 13:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I can edit again. So, never mind. --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 13:48, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Color Scheme Thanks so much for this Wiki! It's super helpful, except for one problem: I can't read it! The black-on-blue color scheme is terrible! Any way you could fix that? Just curious, otherwise keep rockin', > Jordan Bureaucrat Status Swampert, can I be the new bureaucrat on this wiki? You aren't very active currently, and I seem to be the only person here that doesn't make useless edits and add pointless categories. I am ranked fifth, but only because I don't spam categories/make bad edits. Sincerely, [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 23:17, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Vote: yes--RandomguY 23:40, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :vote: no IGGY. 09:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I have a large suspicion that this was driven by his ban, which was actually one that made sense.--RandomguY 00:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) You don't appear to be active. IGGY 03:10, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello. If you play survival, what do you recommend as the best setup? Thanks. Freestone11 06:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) A robot trying to help Hey dude, can you tell how to make medals? I think you can use it to help other wikis make awards. A fair suggestion? P.S. Your points have really gone hill. What is the problem?yao l. 03:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin can't come back for WNTAEVER reason!!! SIGN IN ONCE A DAY!!!!!!!!!yao l. 02:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) New ideas for achievement Show a pic for all plants Call it Planter master Make it gold award it to those who have edited all plant pages at least once each! THE ABOVE MESSAGE WAS NOT POSTED BY GEONIGHTMAN THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE WAS | V Swampert. For some reason it says my page was deleted. It says it was put up for deletion request. I don't know if this is real or not. If this is real then: *What did I do and *How do I make up for it If this is NOT real then: *Please find who did it *And return my user page to normal. Geonightman12 21:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi! Can I be an admin? I had helped a lot on this wiki and I'm now ranked #8... :D Hardinero 10:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Hardinero